Time For A Change
by pops-mcfly
Summary: What If Marty had been sent to 1885 instead of Doc? FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. A Plan

Time for a Change...  
  
Disclaimer: None of the BTTF characters are mine.  
  
Marty struggled to his feet holding his sore stomache and tried to take a step then winced as pain shot through his entire body. But he didn't stop he kept going as he kept his eyes on Biff's car as it sped away into the darkness and out of sight.  
  
Marty cursed softly and ran to the ladder that led to the rooftop of the gym.  
  
"Doc!" Marty shouted as he slipped over the ladder and onto the rooftop, "Doc,I blew it!" Marty gasped for air and continued "Biff Nailed me, he took the book, he drove away with it in his car!"  
  
Doc's jaw dropped in shock and he looked from the direction Marty had just come from.  
  
There was a clap of thunder and Marty apoligized "It's my fault Doc-I shoulda got outta there sooner!"  
  
"No time for that now," Doc said "Which way did he go?"  
  
"East,towards the river road tunnel" Marty said  
  
"Get In!" Shouted Doc as he opened the driver's side door of the Delorean and climbed inside himself.  
  
Marty did and the car shot up into the storm ridden sky and was off in hot pursuit.  
  
Doc sped along through the sky following Biff's car.  
  
Opening his door Marty peered through the binoculars Doc had given him and almost cheered. "Yes! There he is Doc!"  
  
Marty glanced back at Doc and grinned "Let's land on him-we'll cripple his car!"  
  
"Marty" Doc chided "He's in a forty-six ford, we're in a Delorean-he'd rip through us like tinfoil!"  
  
"So what do we do?" Marty asked  
  
"I have a plan" Doc said uneasilly.  
  
Marty turned back and continued to look through the passanger side window watching as Biff drove along the road.  
  
Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Doc reached into the back and retreived the mask to his devo suit and slipped it over his head and turned to Marty  
  
"Marty"came his muffled voice  
  
Marty turned to reply and shouted in surprise, which in turned surprised Doc causing him to momentarily lose control of the car .  
  
Marty placed his hand over his chest and rolled his eyes "Man, Doc you nearly gave me a heart attack. Why are you wearing that thing anyway?"  
  
Doc flipped the visor up and shot Marty an apoligetic look "Sorry, bout that—my plan is to scare Biff into hopefully running off the road long enough for you to grab the almanac and get ourselves back to the future.  
  
He flipped the visor back down—"You better get yours on too-as soon as Biff has gone through the tunnel,we'll attempt to get the book back.  
  
Marty retreived his mask and slipped it on, as both men watched Biff enter the tunnel, a few moments later he exited it and Doc lowered the Delorean so that it was flying only a few feet over Biff Tannen's car but hanging back enough so that it wasn't over Biff directly.  
  
Doc opened his door and flipped up his visor, "Hand me the binoculars" he shouted as he tried to be heard over the storm.  
  
Marty did so, and Doc leaned a little ways out of the Delorean keeping one hand on the wheel "DaVinci's ghost!" he said letting out a large gasp "I thought I saw a gun in the front seat!"  
  
"A gun?" Marty said  
  
"It appears we're going to have to change our plan Marty!" Doc shouted "We can't risk either one of us getting shot to death—especially in the past!"  
  
Doc tossed the binoculars behind him and was about to lean back into the car when an extremely strong gust of wind suddenly slammed into the Delorean on Marty's side causing Doc to lose his gripe. Marty watched in terror as Doc plummeted from the Delorean and landed with a thump into the back of Biff's car!  
  
Thinking quickly Marty grabbed the stering wheel and tried to leveled the Delorean off, then as he kept the time machine steady he slipped into the driver's seat and shut the door.  
  
Biff meanwhile had heard the thump and turned around to investigate—whatever he'd expected to see , it wasn't an alien. Biff screamed and ran off the road and into a telephone pole.  
  
In the backseat Doc made sure he didn't have any broken bones and then sat up-  
  
WHAP!  
  
Suddenly Doc was slammed into the interior of the back seat as Biff delivered a a haymaker straight into the visor of his mask causing a small crack to appear in the mask and giving Doc himself a bloody nose.  
  
"You stupid freshmen think you can get away with trying make me look dumb?"  
  
"You think that's funny?" Biff spat as he turned and reached down and grabbed his gun he stood up on the seat and cocked the pistol.  
  
"Let's see how funny you think getting shot is!" with that Biff aimed the gun straight at Doc's heart, Doc did the only thing he could think of and kicked his foor straight up catching Biff in the groin. Biff fell into the front seat and Doc used the oppurtunity to make a hasty getaway.  
  
Biff groaned,climbed out of the car and began to chase Doc down the street—he ran out of breath however and decided to try and shoot the reatreating form from a distance.Taking aim he slipped the form into his crosshairs and was about to fire when a sudden creaking noise from behind distracted him.  
  
Turning around Biff screamed as the telephone pole gave away and fell like a tree, ripping from the electric wires and landing right onto Biff's car, crushing it almost flat!  
  
Biff began ran to his car, but was thrown back as the car suddenly exploded in a ball of flame, taking the alamanac with it.  
  
Biff sat up, took one look at his car and fainted dead away.  
  
Doc kept on running, hoping Biff had given up the chase suddenly he was bathed in a strange light. Looking up Doc saw the Delorean floating twenty feet above him—with Marty at the wheel!  
  
Doc let out a releived laugh and waved at the grinning Marty who gave him a thumbs up in response.  
  
Doc then pointed to the "Lyon Estates" promotional billboard that was half a block away and indicated that it should be the landing point. Marty understood and nodded and turned the Delorean towards the landing point and stepped on the gas.  
  
Doc ran to the billboard and watched and Marty approached it and began to land.  
  
Then something totally unexpected happened.  
  
Without warning a lighting bolt shot out and struck the Delorean-there was an explosion-the second one for the night and Doc was sent to the ground, butt over teakettle.  
  
Doc jumped to his feet as fear began to build up in his chest and looked up into the sky hoping to see Marty—but what he saw instead only built the fear inside him up even more.  
  
There in the spot where Marty had been only a moment earlier were twin flumes of flame looking very much like a "99". A second later they faded into nothingness and Doc felt absolutely sick to his stomache.  
  
Marty could be stranded in any time, That was if he'd even survived the explosion. And if he had by some miracle survived then he was stranded for good.  
  
And Doc was stranded here was well-with no way to get home.  
  
The sudden honking of a car horn shocked Doc out of his greived state for the moment and he turned to see who it could possibly be.  
  
The driver's side door opened and a shadowy figure stepped out,holding an umbrella over itself .  
  
The figure stepped closer to Doc and the man's face became slightly highlighted from the brightness of the car's headlights.  
  
"Excuse me sir but is your name Huey Lewis?"  
  
Doc looked at the man confusedly "yeah" he said slowly  
  
"Well in that case I got something for you-"the guy replied as he reached into his coat and pulled out a large manilla envelope..  
  
He handed it to Doc.  
  
"We're Western Union and We've had this thing for almost seventy years!" the guy said excitedly.  
  
"It was given to us with specific instructions to give it to an older gentleman, at this exact location,on this exact date, at this exact time, answering to the name of Huey Lewis-we had a betting pool as to wether this Huey would actually be here, looks like I lost!"  
  
he guy laughed and handed a pen and form to Doc.  
  
"Please sign here!"  
  
Doc signed and opened the leeter up,and turning away from the delivery man Began to read to himself.  
  
"Say pal," Doc turned and saw the guy still behind him "You look familiar- have I seen you around town or something."  
  
"I guess I just have one of those faces Doc said plastering on a fake smile trying to hide his impatience at the guy not having left already."  
  
He turned ack to read his letter.  
  
"Hey, are you sure, I we haven't bumped into each othe before?" came the guy's voice again.  
  
Doc had had enough of this guy and turned around "Beat it!" he shouted.  
  
the guy tumbled backward and dropped his umbrella, jumped into his car and sped away.  
  
Doc then turned to read the letter.  
  
" Dear Doc, Hopefully my attempt at thinking fourth dimensionally has succeeded and you have got this letter moments after I was struck by that lighting bolt. First let me assure you I am alive and well in 1885, and have become the town handyman. The Delorean was damaged but wether it was for good or not I have no idea.--I miss you but I just wanted to say this, If the time machine is beyond repair and we are both stranded in time then I want to thank you for being a good friend, and father figure--you helped me when I needed it, and made me open up and become a man. I wish to thank you and bid you a fond farewell. Thankyou for everything you have done for me.  
Sincerly, your friend in time,  
Marty McFly, November 5th, 1885  



	2. Blast To The Past Doc mounts a rescue

Time for a change: chap 2  
  
Marty was preparing to land next to the billboard when the car was suddenly eneloped in a bright electric blue light. The next thing he knew, the light had disappeared and the storm had gone with it. The Delorean hovered in the sky for about ten seconds and then plummeted straight down and right through the roof of the barn the time machine had appeared over.  
  
Marty sat in the seat dazed for a few seconds as he tried to get his bearings. Looking out the windshield Marty could only see the wall of whatever structure he's fallen through.At first he couldn't figure out where the wall had come from—but then he recalled the lightning storm and the faint sound of a triple sonic boom being heard and it dawned on him.  
  
Marty let out an exasperated groan and smacked his head into the steering wheel  
  
"Great-now when am I?"  
  
George Peabody had been sleeping peacefully, when a loud noise from outside awoke him and his wife Martha and both of them sat up in bed.  
  
"What was that?" Martha asked as she grabbed her husband's arm and began to tightly squeeze it.  
  
Before he could respond his daughter Godiva (and currently his only child) ran into the room "What happened?" she asked.  
  
George stood and grabbed his rifle "I don't know but I want you two to stay her in the cabin whilst I go check it out."  
  
Slipping on a coat he walked outside,over to his barn and opened the door.  
  
"What Is it?" came a voice from behind him, George jumped a foot in the air and turned to glare at his wife and daughter "I thought I told ya two to stay in the cabin!" he snapped "And I don't know what it is, but it--t looks like a metal bird-without wings."  
  
"That ain't no bird" Godiva said with a snort as she handed her father the book she held in her hand "look"  
  
George and looked at the cover of the book his daughter had handed him.  
  
On it was a picture of a demon who was riding a covered wagon—it looked a lot like a Delorean in fact.  
  
George read the title.  
  
"Satan's Wagon train to Hell,and other demonic tales of horror"  
  
Then he looked up at the thing that sat in the middle of their barn.  
  
Handing the book to his wife he began to circle the "demonic wagon", his gun ready to fire.  
  
His wife meanwhile was staring at the book,  
  
"I told you, I didn't want you reading this rubbish!" she yelled at her daughter her anger mounting.  
  
Her daughter's guilty look confirmed it and in her anger Martha forgot about the demonic-wagon, and sat down yanking her daughter over her lap.  
  
Godiva let out a cry of protest, and tried to prevent her mother from yanking up her nightgown, but her mother only got angrier and yanked it off completely, leaving her daughter naked as a Jay bird as she struggled to get away. "You got the devil in you girl" she snapped as she rolled up the book "And I intend to spank it out of you!"  
  
With that she let loose with a flurry of harsh swats,causing her daughter's backside to quickly turn a deep purplish color and blisters begin to form. She would have kept on swatting for who knows how long if the "demon-wagon" hadn't suddenly come to life and lurched forward reminding Martha of it's presence. It began to roar almost like a bear and then four strange shapes rose up and took the shape of wheels.  
  
That was it for the family.  
  
Screaming in terror the trio ran for their horses.  
  
George leapt onto to Old Pepperbox and waited as his wife, who shoved their daughter onto her horse sweetpea and then climbed on herself.  
  
As soon as everyone was mounted George and Martha snapped the reighns on their horses and were off!  
  
It had taken Doc quite a while to bike into town and to the "Bluebird Hotel" but he'd finally made it. He payed the five bucks for the room and collasped on the bed, falling asleep almost immedietly.  
  
The next morning he awoke and immedietly began to make plans—thanks to a map he'd found scribbled on the back of the note by Marty, he knew the exact location of the Delorean.  
  
Now all he needed was the tools.  
  
Getting the dynamite would be quite easy. He still had enough money for several sticks of dynamite and all the stuff he would need to blow the cave open. The harder part would be borrowing the neccesary automobile that his 1955 counterpart owned.  
  
Doc remembered that the day after Marty had gone back to his time that he- that is the he of 1955, would be out all day.  
  
It was going to be difficult because even though he knew the keys were under the seat of the truck and the door was unlocked that it was the rich part of town and thus more heavily guarded-mostly because there had been a strong string of car thefts about three months ago and so the police checked neihborhood out every hour.  
  
Marty opened the door of the Delorean and peeked through the barn door. He could just barely see two horses running away in the pale moonlight.  
  
Marty sighed in relief and opened the doors all the way. Then he climbed into the car and stepped on the gas, and peeled on outta there.  
  
He drove for a while as he tried to figure out where to ditch the Delorean, and finally came upon a cave.  
  
"Perfect" Marty muttered "Just perfect" an with that he began to back the car back into the cave.  
  
Doc climbed off his bike and wheeled it into the backyard of his 1955 counterpart's home. He stared at it.  
  
"Boy do I miss this mansion" he said with a sad note in his voice.  
  
Doc sighed and wheeled the bike over to where the truck was and tossed it into the back. Then he opened the door, grabbed the key and within minutes was slowly pulling out of the backyard as he tried to look as inconspicuos as possible.  
  
Moments later he'd successfully pulled out onto the main drag and headed for town.  
  
Sunlight poured through the windshield of the Delorean and Marty awoke with a start.  
  
Stifling a yawn, he slipped out of the car and locked the door, and then walked out of the cave as he tried to figure out where town would be.  
  
Finally he chose a direction and began to climb a hill.  
  
Upon reaching the top of it he looked down and saw a small log cabin fenced almost all the way around.  
  
"Maybe I can get some information about what direction Hill Valley is" Marty thought "And more important—what year this is."  
  
And with that Marty made a beeline for the cabin.  
  
Nearing the edge of town,Doc stopped the truck and slipped on out. He had decided to park on the outskirts of town as to make as to bring as little attention to himself as possible.  
  
Shoving the key into his pocket and pulling his hat down, as tight as he could, he walked into the town square and into the small almost un- noticable hardware store where he bought several sticks of dynamite, and the rest of the necessary tools.  
  
Once he had successfully purchased his items he walked back to the truck and threw his stuff on the seat.  
  
He'd climbed into the driver's seat and was about to stick thwe key in the ignition when his stomache rumbled, reminding him that he still hadn't eaten.  
  
He shrugged,he doubted it would hurt if he stopped in the café and had a quick bite to eat-so long as nobody recognized him.  
  
After eating a breakfast of two eggs, four pancakes, two waffles, five slices of french toast, a bowl of grits, half a grapefruit and a black coffee, he was ready to go.  
  
Half an hour later he pulled into the Hill Valley Cemetery where Marty had indicated from the map on the back of the letter was the burial site for the Delorean.  
  
After setting the dynamite up he hid behind a tombstone and pulled the lever.  
  
KAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
An explosion errupted through the quiet morning silence and rock and dirt went flying.  
  
As the dust settled Doc grabbed the flashlight he'd bought and snapped it on before walking into the inky darkness of the cave.  
  
He walked for a few moments being careful not to trip over the decade old rail road tracks and flashed the light to and fro,looking for something—anything that would indicate the Delorean's burial spot.  
  
Marty stepped up onto the porch and instictivley reached out to ring the doorbell before realizing that there wasn't one.  
  
He suppressed another yawn and then reached out and gave three knocks on the door. It opened and a red-haired moustahced man sporting a robe and a bowler hat peeked on out "Can I be a-helping you sir?" he said in a thick Irish accent. "Yeah, sorry to disturb you" Marty said apoligetically "I didn't mean to wake you up, I was just wondering If you could point me in the direction Hill Valley is in-I'm new here and I—fell of the train on the way" Marty said hoping the guy whoever he was would buy his lame excuse.  
  
The man blinked a couple times and then pointed at some nearby railroad tracks, "If'n-ya follow those trains tracks down that way"he said idicating with his finger "You will eventually come into Hill Valley"  
  
"Thanks," said Marty, and he turned to start walking when the man spoke up again,"Excuse me sir-but do you have a hat?"  
  
Marty turned "Uh, No but I'll be fine."  
  
The man tossed his hat over to Marty  
  
"Take mine sir, I have plenty more, and it's not wise to be walking out in this heat without a hat."  
  
Marty grinned and fit the hat onto his head "thanks Mr..."  
  
"Mcfly, Seamus Mcfly. And what would your name be sir?"  
  
Marty's jaw nearly dropped, but he quickly regained composure  
  
"Mar-I mean Rodgers, uh—Roy Rodgers"  
  
"Well, It was nice talking with you Mr. Rodgers," Seamus said with a friendly nod "Maybe we'll bump into each other sometime in the future" he said closing the door.  
  
"Or in the past" Marty thought to himself as he turned and headed towards the direction that Seamus had pointed him into.  
  
Doc sighed with relief, it had been a week since he had found the Delorean entombed inside the cave. He'd finally found the burial spot when he spotted a color photograph of Marty's family nailed to one of many boards that were blocking several stones from falling onto the ground.  
  
It had taken a while but Doc had eventually pulled the Delorean out of the cave and had driven it to the Pohakhee Drive In Theatre and had hidden it inside one of the fake tepees. Then he had driven his truck back to his 1955 counterpart's residence and then after buying the neccesary supplies and a wagon in which to tow them back in, had returned back to the Drive-In theatre and had begun to work on it.  
  
The car had managed to come through almost unscathed, except for the fuel line which had been ripped, and the flying circuts which had been destroyed so badly that he would have to go into the future one more time to get it repaired. He'd easily repaired the rest of the fuel line and was now ready to go.  
  
Climbing into the car, Doc pulled out of the theatre and onto the road. Doc reached over and set in his destination date.  
  
November 5th 2015. 


	3. Dr Brown goes to the future

Time For a Change Chap 3  
  
There was a triple sonic boom accompanied by a bright flash of light and suddenly Drive-In theatre disappeared and a tall slick looking glass tower appeared in it's place. Doc saw a holo-sign that hung in midair as he drove past and rose an eyebrow "Futitsu Inc." he read aloud realizing almost immedeitly that this was where Marty worked—or would work—or where past Marty would worked but where future Marty had worked until a few months ago. Doc shook his head, time travel could get very confusing.  
  
It was about 10:00 in the morning when Doc finally arrived in the Courthouse Square, and pulled into a parking lot. Reaching under the dashboard he disconnected the paticular wires neccesary for time travel.  
  
Grabbing the briefcase he'd used to hold money from different decades, Doc pulled a few bills from the 2015-2045 and as he shoved them into his pocket, noticed that the 1880-1900 slot was empty.  
  
Probably by Marty Doc thought happy that Marty had remembered Doc's cash case.  
  
Locking the door, Doc walked down the sidewalk and into a large bulding which sported a big hover-car garage on the roof.  
  
Above the door there was a sign  
  
"Goldie Wilson Hover Conversion"  
  
and under that,  
  
"Hover-converting the vehicles of Hill Valley since 2007"  
  
Doc waited in the long line of people waiting patiently, finally it was his turn and he walked up to the service desk where the guy behind the counter leaned on one elbow, his eyes half closed as if he was about to fall asleep and chewing his bubble gum rather loudly.  
  
"Whatchu want us to do man?" asked the guy sounding like he didn't really care to hear the answer.  
  
"I would like you to repair the hover-conversion on my car please," Doc said  
  
the guy blew a bubble and didn't answer right away.  
  
A few seconds later the bubble popped and the guy finally replied "What make and model is the car, and what is the nature of the damaged hover- conversion—basically what did you do to screw it up pops?"  
  
Doc was offended at this guy's behavior and seriously felt like taking his buissness elsewahere.But that would take too much time and he was in a hurry. The quicker he got to 1885 the quicker he and Marty could get back to their time period where he would destroy the time machine.  
  
A lump formed in Doc's throat at the mere thought of his plan to destroy something that had been nearly thirty years of his life's work and on which he'd used nearly his entire family fourtune on.  
  
He didn't like the idea of destroying his time machine but while he had been repairing the Time Machine he had come to the conclusion that time travel was simply to risky.  
  
"Yo Pops, would you quit staring of into space remincing about them good ol' days and answer my question?" grunted the young man rather rudely  
  
Doc snapped himself out of his thoughts and plastered on a fake smile, "Sorry about that" Dpc said apoligetically "It's a 1985 Delorean, and the hover conversion quit working yesterday after it was hit by ligh—uh, after I ran into some telephone wires"  
  
The young guy rolled his eyes in discontempt "It figures—I don't understand why you old farts decide you can suddenly drive" he snapped "Bring your heap around back and let us take a look at It"  
  
Doc nodded and left the shop, and was headed back toward's the Delorean when something in a nearby store window caught his eye. It was a large duffel bag that looked to be made out of some sort of material that looked like a cross between black leather and silk cloth. There was a small sign next to the bag.  
  
"Meet the newest modern marvel—the Expando-Spacer!"  
  
Doc muttered reading the title at the top of the card.  
  
Doc read on.  
  
"Why struggle with several traveling bags when you can fit the contents of an entire household into one solitary bag?"  
  
Doc was genuinely intrested.  
  
"The Expando-Spacer is made of the finest Admantium cloth, and is self cleaning and can take tons of punisment and abuse. Which would you rather have? A regular ordinary travel bag that tears easily, gets filthy almost immedietly and has very little space, or the Expando-Spacer which can fit a houseful load of your things in?"  
  
Doc was even more impressed now and decided to stop in quickly before pulling around back to the garage of the hover conversion station.  
  
Three minutes later Doc Brown exited the shop carrying the bag, and over to the Delorean. Starting it up he waited for a car to pass and then pulled into traffic and drove around back to the rear of the hover-conversion shop, where to Doc's dismay stood the rude kid tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"It took you long enough gramps," the guy exploded as Doc pulled up beside him, "What took you so long?, did you have to go get a rejuvination or something?"  
  
Doc gritted his teeth and held back the urge to say something nasty to this guy.  
  
"Engine trouble" he said with a nod.  
  
"Whatever" the guy snapped "just pull into one the garages already"  
  
Doc shrugged and did so.  
  
Turning off the engine Doc unbuckled his seatbelt and then opening his new Expando-Spacer, began to shove everything that wasn't screwed down into the bag and then zipped it shut.  
  
Climbing out of the Delorean, Doc quickly jumped to one side as a flying robot sporting several arms whizzed past and started to examine the Delorean.  
  
Ten seconds had passed before It stopped and faced Doc "Estimated damage to Hover-conversion unit:Heavy. Vehicle will require entirely new unit. Estimated cost: $9999.95, Esitmated wait: three hours"  
  
Doc nodded "sounds good, I'll just goof around until then I guess"  
  
"Your, vehicle confirmation receipt sir" droned the robot as it spat out a clear piece of plastic at him. Doc turned to leave before suddenly remembering something. "Oh by the way" he said "Please do not touch any of the disconnected wires under the dashboard"  
  
he said  
  
suddenly Doc was abruptly shoved to one side as the same rude guy he had been dealing with so far stormed past carrying a small board under his arm..  
  
"Move it, or lose it, fogey!" he grunted as he approached the Delorean and stooped down. The guy tapped a couple of small buttons on the board and it began to hover inches above the ground. "Can't believe I have to get under these Nitchin' things" the guy muttered to himself as he lay back first on the board and the slowly slid under the car.  
  
A second later the guy slid out, sat up and turned to the robot "Okay you bucket of bolts here's what I need, a Cryo-Coolant Wrench, a Viba-Hammer, and a four sixteenth Soni-ratchet"  
  
"Four sixteenths?" asked the robot "Don't you mean three eighths?"  
  
"For some reason" thought the onlooking Doc "that sounds awfully familiar"  
  
"I know what I meant!" yelled the guy angrily "Just go get the stuff I asked for!"  
  
the robot glided off and the guy stood up and—WHACK! Smacked his head on the gullwing door of the car. The guy cried out in pain and then turned to look at the car "This is all your fault you stupid hunk of garbage!" he shouted as he grabbed the door and vicously swung it down----only to have it ricochet off the doorway and swing back up cracking the guy in the chin and knocking back into a stack of tires and falling to the floor unconciously as blood flowed from his nose and mouth.  
  
A second later the stack of tires teetered back and forth before losing their balance and burying the guy.  
  
"Get that tranked out idiot outta here!" snapped another guy as other attendants dropped whatever they were doing and rushed around trying to collect the runaway tires. 'I'm tired of having to explain to Mr. Wilson why his company has been getting reported to   
  
Doc hid a smile at seeing justice finally served and walked away to find something to pre-occupy himself with until his car was ready. 


	4. Stuck times two?

Time for a change chap 4

Marty groaned in pain. He'd finally walked into town, a few hours ago, only to remember that he didn't have the necessary currency to rent a hotel room for the night, and had been forced to walk all the way back. His feet were absolutely killing him.

Opening the gull-wing door of the Delorean, Marty sat down and let out a sigh of relief then yanked off his shoes and began to massage his feet. "Of all the time periods I coulda got stuck in it had to be the old west." Marty muttered darkly he sighed again and sat back in the seat and closed his eyes "At least I'm not back at the Salem witch trials—they probably woulda burned me at the stake for being a warlock or something" he said chuckling bitterly. Marty yawned and turned over in the chair. The long walks to and from Hill Valley had been so exhausting that he fell asleep in mere seconds.

It was midnight when Marty awoke with a sudden start. He'd had a weird dream. In it a teenaged Biff had stolen the time machine and had gone forward into the future and had killed Marty's family, and Doc.

The last part had scared Marty awake and he now lay back in the seat wide-eyed and his heart pounding like a jackhammer.

A few minutes later Marty had calmed himself down and had tried to erase the frightening dream from his mind.

That was when he had another thought and slapped his head in shock. Why hadn't he tried to time travel when he had been driving the car around the barren prarie earlier this morning? It was so obvious that Marty couldn't believe that he hadn't thought of it right away.

"Dummy" Marty chided himself "Why didn't you do that right away?"

Grinning now, Marty rifled through the car looking for something to put into Mr. Fusion—he going home!"

Marty found a few food wrappers from Burger King in the back as well as the bag from the Blast From The Past store in the future, the receipt for the book, and much to Marty's glee-the top of Biff's cane-old Biff from the future that is. Marty licked his lips in anticipation after all the hell Biff had caused him and his family it was nice to get a little payback—granted Biff would probably never even realize it, but at least it was something.

Getting out of the Delorean , Marty began to fill Mr. Fusion, saving Biff's canetop for last of course.

Once he was finished Marty jumped into the seat of the car and shut the door as he let out a joyous yelp. He slid the key into the ignition, turned the key and……..

A small buzzing noise began to sound.

Marty looked down and his heart sank as the out of gas display on the dashboard lit up.

Marty cursed and yanked the key out of the ignition and then angrily threw the key into the back of the car.

"What am I gonna do now?" He muttered as he drove an angry fist into the steering wheel which caused the car horn to become stuck and let out a continuous angry loud honk until Marty's desperate pounding turned it off again.

"Great" Marty grumbled "I probably woke the dead"

Doc laughed as tears rolled down his cheeks as he watched the movie Police Academy 10: In Hot Pursuit! And ate some more of the popcorn he'd purchased. "Man this is a hilarious flick, now I really want to see the rest of them" He said to himself as the credits finally began to roll. Doc wiped his face off and stood up "I haven't had so much fun at the cinema in years" he chuckled as he grabbed his Expando-Spacer and left the theater-"I gotta go more often—maybe after I rescue him and get our butts back to the future, Marty and I can catch that new time travel movie he's so excited about"

Doc scratched his head and stifled a yawn. He'd managed to stay entertained for three solid hours and had actually enjoyed himself more than he had in many many years. First, he'd tried his hand at Slamball—a futuristic sport involving shoes that allowed one to run onto the domed ceiling of the arena. He wasn't half-bad either.

Next he'd eaten a big lunch over at the Café Eighties, followed by a movie.

By now his car would be ready, and he could go get Marty and bring him home.

Meanwhile, up in the skylane and quite a ways away , Forsythe J. Jones drove along in his manure truck as he watched the air traffic warily. Suddenly from out of nowhere came a speeding hovercar dodging in and out of traffic and over and under other cars dangerously. The engine roared as the car literally jumped the car that followed Jones's manure truck and then shot straight down and raced under Jones's vehicle, suddenly he heard a loud crunching sound from underneath the floor of his vehicle as a wing on the back of the speeding car ripped into the hover conversion unit and destroyed it!

Jones screamed as the car re-emerged in front of him and took off like a shot as his car suddenly lost it's propulsion and hurtled towards the ground in a nose dive, Jones pulled back on the controls but to no avail, it was useless, he was going to crash. Letting go of the steering wheel Jones slammed his fist down on the button marked eject. A panel in the rooftop slid back and Jones, driver's seat and all was suddenly shot from the cab of the vehicle!

Seconds later his parachute opened and he fell softly and safely to earth.

Doc walked out back where he'd left his car just in time to see it being parked into an open lot.

Doc flagged down the mechanic who had driven his car into the lot and introduced himself. The guy nodded as Doc showed him the receipt and handed the keys over "Here you go sir, please pay" said the guy holding out a thumb pad.

Suddenly a loud screaming sounded and Doc turned around just in time to see a hovercar hurtling straight at him and the mechanic. The two men ran like heck----KAA-BOOOOM!

There was an explosion and Doc and the Mechanic were instantly lifted off the ground and sailed through the air.

Doc landed hard on his side and stood up and felt like he was going to throw up.

The Delorean had instantly become nothing but a flaming ball of fire.

Doctor Emmett L. Brown was stuck in the future.


	5. Suburban Commando

Twenty three year old Optimus Prime waved the Bio-stasia stick under the old guy's nose a couple of times and the guy's eyes fluttered open, a look of confusion on his face. "W-where am I?" he asked groggily as he glanced at Optimus and then the other hover-techs crowded around him "Wha-what happened?" Optimus sighed with relief "Just relax sir, You fainted but your okay, your in the parking lot of Goldie's Wilson's hover-conversion shop"

The old guy sat up "My c-car.."

Optimus grimaced "I'm sorry sir but your car has been……destroyed"

The old guy's eyes opened wide,

"Great Scott!" he said before promptly fainting yet again.

The door of Hill Valley Medical opened and Doc walked on out. The medical droid had finally said let him loose after three days of being cooped up in a medical room for examinations. The only catch was that he'd had to agree to take medication and make monthly visits to the hospital to keep the medical staff up to date on his condition. Doc wandered out of sight of the Hospital before tossing the medication into a nearby trashcan—his futureself if he were still alive was going to have quite a problem on his hands but his present-self couldn't be bothered with that now. He had a misson to accomplish.

Marty grunted as he pushed the Delorean into the old abandoned mine and then into a paticular section. His muscles screamed in pain and Marty felt like his legs were about to give out on him. He'd finally given up with the time machine.His best bet now was to just bury the thing and write a letter to Doc-hopefully he could find someplace that would hold the letter for sevnty years. The chances were slim but it was all he had.

Hours later, Marty had sucessfully blocked off the section of the mine that held the time machine. All he needed now was a calling card to hopefully show Doc where he'd buried it. And then dynamite the cave in so that it would remain undsiturbed until 1955. He finally chose the color photograph he'd shown the 1955 version of Doc during his first trip to the fifties.

Doc walked out of "Skeeter's Pawn" stuffing the money into his inside coat pocket. In all he'd fetched about $75000000 for the contents in the Expando-Spacer, including the bag itself. That together with the money the Hover-Conversion shop had refunded him because of the incident gave him a total of approxamitely $ 75009999.95 Of course as rich as this would have made him in his own time here it was a rather middle class wage. Especially with the fact that a Pepsi cost $500 dollars and a single gallon of gasoline could costs anywhere between $4000 to $31000 depending on which kind you were using.

Doc stopped and tried to remember where the pawn shop owner had told him he could find a place that dealt in classic cars and realized that the quickest way to get there would be to cut through the alley up ahead.

Doc ducked into the alley and was trying to sort out exactly what to do as soon as he could secure a proper vehicle when he was suddenly knocked down to the ground from behind.

Doc sat up and spun around and found himself facing a fist holding an elaborate dagger. His eyes panned up to see four men all wearing matching leather jackets and all sporting similar sinister grins. the guy holding the dagger was thin and wiry and his hair looked greasy, as if it hadn't been washed in years. The second guy was shorter and had a large potbelly and muscular arms. The two guys in the rear were more intimidating though. Both of them stood at least seven feet tall and had identical mullets both looked pretty bulky too. There wasn't anyway Doc could hope to overcome these guys. He was at their mercy.

The skinny guy with the knife leaned forward sticking his face into Doc's. "Your on The Pterodactyl's turf now Pappy,You wanna use our yellow brick road, you gotta pay the wizard" the foursome chuckled at the joke and the guy with the knife held out his hand "Gimmie the cash old-timer"

"Don't you think that's a bit impolite?" came a deep voice from behind Doc. He turned to see a mammoth of a man with his hands on his hips and glaring at the hoods "I mean you didn't even say please."

The wiry guy drew back and spat at the big guy who had come to Doc's defense

"And just who the spig are you?" snorted he muttered irately.

'The name's Ramsey boys, Shemp Ramsey. And I'd be much obliged If you'ed go and leave this man alone"

the foursome laughed at this even harder than they had at their leader's joke.

"Yeah? And how do ya plan to do that buddy? We gotcha outnumbered!" the wiry guy sneered.

Shemp pulled out the silver pistol from it's hip holster "I have an Ice gun" he said "I figure I oughta be able to freeze you bojos for at least twelve hours which is long enough for the cops to certainly get here and haul you degenerates into the slammer."

The wiry guy moved closer brandishing his knife, "Issat a fact?" he swiped out at Shemp "Well let's see what happens anyway" he growled as he suddenly lunged forward and slashed the knife across Shemp's gun hand causing the bigger man to drop his gun.

The wiry guy grabbed it and pointed it at Shemp. "Looks like we win and you…well, you don't" the guy cackled as he pulled the trigger and shot straight at Shemp.

A white freezing cloud of ice enveloped the bigger man and the gang let out whoops and hollers.

The cloud evaporated and the skinny guy leaned forward anticipating the Shemp's body incased in a block on ice.

He gasped as the last of the cloud dissapeared to reveal Shemp not only not frozen but not affected in any way as well---in fact he had his head upturned and was just swallowing the last few drops of some kind of liquid that had been in the vial he held above his mouth.

"What the Frell?" gasped the wiry guy

Shemp turned and looked at him,grinned and expalined in one word "Antifreeze!" suddenly before the guy could react Shemp had grabbed the guy and lifted him over his head. He suddenly turned and threw the punk into the brick wall hard enough that it knocked him out. The potbellied guy used the momentary distraction to try and rush Shemp but got an elbow in the mouth. Stumbling back that fat guy cursed and ran at Shemp again only to get a kick to the gut and then powerbombed straight into the pavement knocking him too unconcious.

Shemp turned to the two other guys.

"Ya guys really wanna continue this or do you wanna do the smart thing and give up?"

As in response one of the guys ripped a steel bar from the side of the building and bent it into a "v" shape, he then handed over to his twin who proceeded to bend it back and then without warning he threw it like a spear at Shemp's heart.

Shemp however caught it easily, and began to twist it himself .

When he was done, he held up the bar to reveal that it had been bent into the shape of a rabbit.

Shemp tossed the bar to the ground and plowed into both guys taking them by total surprise. He sat one one guy's chest and began to pummel him as the other guy jumped up and grabbed the bunny-shaped steel bar and swung it down at Shemp who moved out of the way just in time so that the guy's partner whom he had been whaling on was hit instead. The guy dropped the steel bar and caught Shemp in the temple with a kick, knock the man to his back.

The hood grinned savagely and stood over Shemp's body as he fit on brass knuckles " Sto andando ucciderlo!"

"You speak Italian?" Shemp asked "Well then maybe you'll understand Volarie!" Suddenly he reached out and slapped the buttons on the guys rocketboots activating them at once . Before the guy was able to utter another word he suddenly shot into the sky screaming at the top of his lungs as he twisted and twirled through the sky barely missing the hovercars as he shot straight up through the skylane and out of sight.

"Hey pal, that was my brother!" Shemp looked at the last thug remaining. His face was bloody from where Shemp had been pounding him "I'm gonna spill your freakin' guts you sonuvabi-" Shemp lashed out and punched the guy straight in the mouth. The guy's head snapped back and he reeled from the punch before dropping like a sack of potatoes.

Shemp turned to Doc who still sat on the ground wide-eyed at the spectacle he had just witnessed "You okay sir?" he asked.

Doc nodded dumbfounded. "Uh---yeah."

"You know, it really isn't a good idea to be walking through the alleyway's sir-it's dangerous"

"I'll uh—I'll keep that in mind" Doc said as he got to his feet.

"Where you going anyway?" asked Shemp

"I was headed to Classy Freddy Blassie's Classy Cars" Doc explained

"Hey, your in luck, that's my shop" Shemp said brightly

"Uh—I thought you said your name was Shemp" Doc said confused.

"It is" said Shemp grinning "The place is named after a childhood hero of mine, What kind of car did you have in mind?" he asked

"Oh a uh—Delorean" Doc said still a bit frazzled

"Your in luck again," said Shemp "I just got one yesterday, it's even one of the rarer kind too it's red." He said grinning. "Follow me."

A couple hours later Doc pulled up to his hotel room in his new red colored Delorean and drove it into the garage connected to his room.

The Shemp guy had taken such a liking to Doc that he'd even cut the price in half and Doc had ended up saving a lot of money.

That was good because the rest of his money was going to go towards getting the parts necessary to turn it into a time machine, and pay for the hotel room. Doc wished he had enough for hover-conversion but it was just a luxury he had to do without. Heck, he was going to have to be eating tv dinners just to get by.

Doc sighed and climed out of the Delorean and stumbled into his room. "Better get to bed" he mumbled with a yawn "I gotta get up early tommorrow morning!"

And with that he pitched forward and collasped on the bed, well asleep before his head hit the pillow.


	6. Revenge

Brrinnng! Briiinng! Doc's eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed as the alarm clock on his bedside table began to ring non-stop. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawned and reached down and turned off the alarm off.

Rising out of bed Doc yawned again, before grabbing his wallet and heading out the door locking it behind him. Once outside he began his walk to the center of town. It had been a full three weeks since he had taken up residence in the Bluebird hotel and he'd nearly completed the time machine. All he needed to do was attached one more part he would have the time machine up and running and he would be able to go back and rescue Marty in mere hours.

So in his thoughts was he, that Doc didn't notice the 1986 Camaro convertible with it's roof down, following him at a slow pace about a block away. Inside were the four guys that had tried to hold Doc up in the alleyway.

At the wheel was the scrawny guy, with the potbellied guy sitting beside him and the two monsterous twins in the back.

"I don't know about this Jason," said the potbellied guy "What if his "pal" shows up again, Is it really worth risking getting our butts handed to us twice?"

the scrawny guy glared at him, "Look Micheal, that guy made me look like a total buttweed, nobody gets away with making a fool outta Jason Voorhees and lives to tell about it—this guy is gonna be dogfood!"

Micheal rolled his eyes "Yeah right, whatchu gonna do, you gonna get a machede and slice him up?"

Jason punched Micheal in the chest.

Hard.

"Shut up" he grunted.

Micheal however kept it up. He was having fun now and had no intention of stopping.

"I know " he said "Maybe you can call your friends, Chucky, Pinhead, Micheal Myers, or maybe Freddy Kreuger"

"I said shut up!" Jason growled, punching Micheal harder.

"Or maybe" Micheal added "You can call the the Texas Chainsaw Massacre guy—I'm sure he'd be all too happy to help."

Reaching over, Jason grabbed Micheal's earring and ripped it out of his ear causing the potbellied fellow to scream out in pain and grab his ear.

"What the Chell is wrong with you?" he snarled at Jason "You trying to kill me or something?"

"Hey, I told you to shut up and quit making fun of my name-and you kept it up, besides It ain't like your parents were any different in naming you-I mean they named you after that actor from the eighties, Micheal K. Fox"

Micheal glared at Jason "It's Micheal J. Fox you bojo, and our names aren't exactly the same—there's an extra x in my last name"

"Big fruit loopy deal!" snapped Jason "It's still the same thing!"

"No it ain't!" Micheal shot back "Cause Micheal J. Fox was a real person-Jason Voorhees was fictonal, that means he didn't exist---just like your brain!"

This caused one of the twins to snicker, and Jason turned around to glare at them "What are you guys laughing at?" he asked "I mean you guys are Italian, and your first names are Mario and Luigi and your last names are Mario—your named after freakin' video game characters!"

This shut them up.

"Everyone just shut up" Jason grunted "We're gonna follow this guy and wait to get him alone—and when we do, Whammo!"

Doc walked into the Courthouse Square and immedietly saw that there was a large crowd gathered around a a small stage that hovered a few feet above the ground in front of the Courthouse, the face of the building was totally concealed with a large with cloth from top to bottom, and the Mayor was up at the lectern giving a speech.

"Many months ago" he said "The Courthouse Mall was savagely vandalized by a group of hoverboarding punks. Since then the Mall has been closed for repair-and after those many months of waiting today is finally the day all of Hill Valley has looked forward to—the repaired and re-opening of the Hill Valley Courthouse Mall!"

The crowd cheered and there was a thunderous applause as the mayor grinned and bowed to the people.

Back in the car Jason and his gang watched as the guy they were following began to get lost in the crowd of people ahead

"Crap, he's getting away!" Jason yelled .

The Mayor let the crowd cheer for a bit longer and then held up his hands to silence the crowd,

"And now," he said "Without any further ado"

Jason shifted into sixth gear and then turned on the hover-conversion.

"What the blazes are you doing?" shouted Micheal "Are you insane?"

"Drumroll please" said the Mayor

Jason kept one foot on the clutch and stepped on the gas with the other foot. "I'm gonna ram him!" Jason shouted "Clear to the moon!"

The Drumroll began

Jason stepped off the clutch and the car shot forward like a bat outta hell.

The Mayor grabbed the sheet and as the drumroll ended he gave a hard yank and the sheet fluttered down as the fully restored face of the Clocktower Mall was exposed to the public after thirteen months of being hidden by the large sheet—for about ten seconds.

The convertible sped towards Doc at an incredible speed, intent on mowing him down, Turning around Doc's jaw dropped and he jumped to one side.

The car shot past and hit the pond so hard that it rocketed the car skyward and it smashed into the brand new stained glass window, destroying it entirely.

The car continued to sail through the air as it entered the mall and then plummeted downward and smashed against the floor destroying the vehicle's hover-conversion , and sending Micheal plummeting over the side and landing on top of a popcorn vending machine and knocking him out.

The car skidded across the floor, spinning around like a top and sending Luigi Mario head over heels out of the car and sliding across the floor himself until he smashed into a tall modern art piece. The metalic statue shuddered a moment and then tipped over and landed on top of him pinning him down.

The other Mario brother, Mario was sent out of the car a few spins later and crashed butt first through the display window of a lingere shop.

The car spun around again and then straightened out-WHAM! Suddenly the car came to a stop and Jason was sent headfirst through the windshield of the car and continued into the concrete statue of the wishing fountain the car had smashed into, breaking the statue in half and causing the unconcious Jason to plummet into the cold water of the fountain.

Outside Doc watched in pure shock as the incident happened in less than a few seconds.

He had to get outta here now, Doc decided. He ran down the block and bought the part he needed immedietly and then raced straight back to his motel room and into the garage. In record breaking time he'd attached it and had turned the car on.

Opening the garage door he peeled out of the driveway and raced into the office and checked out and was racing out of Hill Valley as he set the destination time in eight seconds flat, careful to stay under eighty-eight until he reached a lonely deserted dirt road he'd noticed earlier that week.

Speeding up to eighty-eight the car began to glow a bright blue and electricity shot out from it.

Then a flash of light and three sonic booms later, it was gone.


	7. Hitchhiker's guide to time travel

Time for a Change chapter 7

Max Luthor flicked the cigarette he had clenched tightly between his lips and sent ash flying everywhere. In his head he had only one thought, that the maxhole who had gotten him fired from his job at the hover-conversion repair shop a few days ago would die a slow agonizing death. He had even bought a gun and hauled it around with him hoping to spot the Delorean the old guy had brought in. But it had been to no avail and anyway, even if he'd found the guy It would have made little difference as he had actually lost the gun yesterday when he'd accidentally dropped it down a porti-potti.

So naturally Max was shocked when he turned the corner to see a red Delorean peel out of the garage of the Blue bird Hotel and saw the same old guy leap out of his car and run into the office.

Before he knew what he was doing Max had run across the street and hid in the backseat of the car, and just in time too. He had just barely lowered himself when he heard a body jump into the front seat and slam the door.

As the car began to speed up Max tried to figure out what to do and eventually decided that he'd kill the guy with whatever he could get his hands on as soon as the car came to a stop.

Suddenly there was a large jolt and the sound of an explosion accompanied by tremendous light that shone into the backseat and Max stifled the terrified scream he wanted to utter. What the Chell was going on?

The light dissappeared and the slick futuristic era gave way to the wild and expanded plains of the 1880's.

Ignoring the rough bumpy ride Doc scanned the horizon and finally found the cave he had been looking for.

Pulling around Doc backed into the cave, shut the engine off and gave a small whoop as he leaned back

" thank god, it worked" he yawned and looked at himself in the rearveiw mirror. "Now to get Marty, get back to 1985 and destroy this infernal time machine."

Opening the door Doc stretched and worked all the cricks in his muscles out before reaching into the passenger side and pulling out the twelve-gallon hat and western-cut duster coat he'd bought in the future, as well as the old beat up cowboy boots.

After Changing he strecthed again, and then locked the car up and headed out towards Hill Valley.

A few moments later Max poked his head up and looked out the front windsheld "I don't believe it!, I'm in a time machine?"

Max looked around at the controls and breathed out slowly.

"This is great, looks like I'm gonna be going for a joyride like none other—I'm gonna be so rich and there's many other possibilities, power for example, but best of all I'll make that old dirtwad pay with his life!"

And then Max began to laugh.

Today was his day.


	8. Going Home

Time For a change chapter 8.

Doc's feet screamed in pain as he walked along the railroad tracks, and he gritted his teeth to stop the scream of pain emerging from his mouth vocally. Glancing up he noticed a building in the distance. It looked a little like a train station. Doc's hopes rose a bit and he began to walk again.

Moments later Doc was walking through the station and out onto the main street of the Hill Valley town circa 1885. Doc looked around taking in all the sights—it sure looked tempting to stay here in the old west, Doc thought wistfully. But then he shook his head dismmissing the thought. As tempting as it was to stay here, it simply wasn't possible. Time travel had simply become much too dangerous. No, the right thing to do was to find Marty, spend the night here to give his feet a rest as well as the rest of his body, and get back to the future as early as possible tommorrow morning.

Looking around again Doc heaved a small sigh, and headed towards the saloon, where he was most likely to be able to find the whereabouts of his young friend.

As he walked through the double saloon doors, Doc's eyes ajusted to the darkness and he wandered up to the bartender.

"What do ya want to drink pal?" the Bar tender asked as he began to spit shine some glasses.

"nothing thanks," Doc said politely "But I would like to know if you can help me, I'm looking for the town handyman—can you tell me where I might find him?"

"Oh you mean that Rodgers boy?" asked the bartender smiling "Ol' Roy is out at the Little Patch Of Heaven Ranch building a new outhouse for the Bickerstaff's, he probably won't be back until about ten or eleven."

"Rodgers boy?, Ol' Roy?" Doc thought puzzled at first.

Then Doc chuckled as he began to get it . Of course. Roy Rodgers.

Doc thanked the man and left the saloon and walked to the Hill Valley Bluebird Inn across the street and paid for a room.

Stumbling through the door of his room, Doc yanked off his boots and tossed them at the foot of his bed. Then locking his door, Doc limped over to the bed and collasped in a heap.

Three minutes later he was sound asleep.

Back at the cave, inside the Delorean Max was trying to figure out how the machine worked but to no avail. Frustrated he pounded on the dashboard and cursed. He would try to figure out how to make this machine work later. Right now he needed some sleep.

And with that he fell into a deep sleep.

The early morning sun shone through the window and Doc's eyes fluttered open. He yawned and then stretched, and then rubbed his still sore feet before getting dressed and leaving the Bluebird Inn. He needed to find Marty as soon as possible and get out of here before noon.

Nabbing a passerby Doc asked him where he could find the town handyman.

"Why in that barn over there" the guy said looking at Doc quizzically "everybody who's anybody knows that. What are you, new here?"

Doc ignored the guy and walked over to the barn. Excitement building in his body.

Grabbing the handle Doc tugged on it gently.

It was locked.

Doc knocked a couple of times and heard some rustling from inside followed by a mutter of "Go 'way"

"Marty It's me, Doc!"

suddenly he heard the sound of something heavy hitting the floor and the door swung open to reveal Marty standing there in long underwear.

His eyes nearly bugged out and his jaw dropped upon seeing Doc and the two immedietly embraced.

"I don't believe it Doc. I thought for sure I was stuck here---what happened?"

"I woulda been here sooner but I had a few problems " Doc said as he recounted everything that had happened to him.

When he was done Marty whistled "This is great. I just finished my last job yesterday. Mr. Bickerstaff was going to come by later today to pay me, but screw that. Let's just get the freakin' heck outta this hell hole and get back to where we belong!" Marty cheered.

Grabbing his futuristic clothes Marty slipped behind a curtian and began to change.

"Anything happen while I was away?" Doc asked as he sat to wait for Marty.

"Nothing much" came Marty's reply "At least nothing worth noting" he said almost as an afterthought as he began to recount his experience upon arriving in 1885 up until now.

The curtain jerked to one side and Marty came out wearing the clothes too futuristic for this time period.

"I'm ready to go Doc"

With that the two men headed towards the train station and outta town.

Meanwhile back at the cave.

Max awoke with a start and yawned. Sitting in this cramped little machine sure gave one a stiff back from sleeping in it all night.

Max decided he would start on trying to figure out how this machine worked—but first he had to pee.

Shutting the Delorean's door Max walked out of the cave, turned and began to climb the hill the cave was under. Upon reaching the top he walked down the other side and his jaw dropped in surprise. Not ten yard away there was a pond. The perfect place to bath Max reasoned.

And he could pee and bath at the same time.

With that Max began to shuck his laundry and stripped compleltely naked before diving into the cool water.

Marty and Doc had finally reached the cave. Marty gave a small cheer and grinned at Doc. It's gonna be such a big relief to get home he said."

"Agreed" Doc muttered "And when we do, I'm gonna destroy this machine. It's just caused to much trouble—it simply isn't time for man to begin experimenting with time travel."

Marty nodded and waited as Doc climbed into the Delorean and then leaned over and unlocked the passenger side door.

Climbing in Marty buckled his belt as did Doc and then they closed their doors as Doc started the car up and pulled out of the cave.

"Oh-almost forgot!" Doc said snapping his fingers, "I gotta fill Mr. Fusion—And I know just what to fill it with" Doc said pulling out the huge roll of 1800 bills from his pocket.

Climbing out of the ar Doc flipped the lid of Mr. Fusion up and tossed the entire roll in, and then tossed his duster and cowboy hat as well for added fuel.

Climbing back into the driver's seat Doc looked over at Marty, "ready to go?" he asked

"Bet your butt I'm ready to go!" Marty said

"Well then," Doc said "Let's blow this popsicle stand." And he reached down to set the time machine circuts for home.

"Hey Doc, what's with that button Marty asked pointing to a gigantic red button with the letter H on it right beside the gas pedal. Doc finished setting the time and glanced where Marty was pointing.

A look of confuson covered his face. "I have no idea—I never even saw it before." Doc said in a puzzled tone.

"Only one way to find out though" and with that Doc stomped on the button.

Suddenly there was a loud explosive sound and the Car shot ten feet straight up into the air.

"We're gonna die!" Marty shouted panicked.

"No I think it's just a hovering system" Doc said

"Well what the heck was with the sudden jerking around and loud noise.?" Marty said beginning to get annoyed.

Doc looked out the window and towards the ground. "Obviously Mr. Ramsey is working on an advanced form of Hover-conversion." He said "the wheels didn't flatten out like they usually do!"

"Let's just get home." Marty muttered.

"I'm with you there Doc said and with that he shot straight up into the air until he reached eighty-eight miles and hour there was a Triple sonic boom and a flash of light blinded the veiw of the desert.

Max was fully enjoying himself and lay on the shore catching some rays and hoping to get a full body tan when he heard what sounded like an explosion coming from the other side of the hill.

Jumping to his feet he, ran as fast as he could up the rocky terrian of the hill, causing his feet to get cut by the sharp rocks and his naked body get scratched by the torn bushes as he struggled to get to the top of the hill. Then he saw the Delorean in the air and panicked. He ran even faster as the machine tilted it's nose higher up into the air and shot up into the sky!

At the last second Max jumped and snagged a hold onto the underside of the machine as it gained speed and dragged him higher into the air.

Max laughed "Ain't no way you getting rid of me that easily you sonuva----"

Suddenly Max's words were cut off as bolts of lighting eneveloped the car and then began to dance across his body electrocuting him the several volts and burning his skin almost to charcoal, he screamed in pain but the triple sonic boom drowned him out,suddenly the pain began to intensify and beore he knew it his body literally turned inside out and various organs began to burst as he somehow survived it, bones began to crack and his body flipped back inside in, his eyes began to bulge like balloons out of their sockets and suddenly exploded.

And still he was alive.

And then his body began to glow a bright blue and a hypersonic sound pierced his mind and burst his eardrums.

And then with a flash his body, his mind evaporated and he was gone.

And all this, all the pain and torture that seemed a lifetime had only happened withing five seconds.

And he was no more.

There was the sound of a triple sonic boom and Marty and Doc arrived in 1985.

Finally .

They were home.

The End.

P.S. Below is a list of all the in jokes, gags, and such in the story as well as alternate ideas/deleted chapters etc.

Chapter 1:

Originally I was going to have it set many months later than November, because of an alternate chapter where Doc was going to find out that Marty had gotten killed soon after his arrival and that the date on the letter had been incorrect. However I decided to limit it two November as to not make it too long a stay for Marty. The chapter of Doc going top the incorrect time of the old west was still there though up until this morning actually. I decided that most of the readers would probably want the story to end. And besides I found the whole alternate chapter of Doc finding out he was in the wrong time a bit useless. It didn't really move the story along or contribute anything new, so it went.

There is also a small in joke here where Biff thinks Doc is a freshman who's pulling a prank on him. This is a reference to the novelization of BTTF 2 where Biff thinks kids are fooling around in his garage.

Chapter 2:

The part with Godiva Peabody, getting her bare rear spanked and riding away on a horse is an in joke to the legend of the Lady of Godiva who rode a white horse through her town in the nude.

The whole "Wagon Train to Hell" bit is also a reference to the Peabody "alien invader" scene in BTTF 1.

I know I explained this in the reveiws but I decided to have Marty go by the name of Roy Rodgers(another historically classic cowboy hero movie/televison star) because I felt that certain circimstances bring on certain reactions—besides I figured using Roy Rodgers would be a respectable tio of the hat to fans of the classic cowboy stars.

Part of the title of this Chapter is a reference to the pawn shop Marty bought the Almanac from in BTTF 2

Chapter 3:

The Goldie Wilson Hover-Conversion shop is an obvious nod to the split-second ad scene in BTTF 2 wherein the grandson of Goldie Wilson reveals that he has a Hover-Conversion shop.

The whole scene where Max the rude employee of the Hover Conversion shop argues with the robot about the right size of Soni-Rachet was an obvious referance to the scene in BTTF 2 where Doc corrects his past-self about the right size of wrench.

Chapter 4:

As it has been guessed by someone on the review board, Marty's dream is actually a reference to a BTTF fan-fic by Futuregirl, one of the best writers of fanfics around. Here's the link to her site where you can find the Salem Witch Trial Story, as well as others and even links to smaller stories she's written. If you like her writtings there then there's even better news, Kristen Sheley has just become an author of her own time travel series of books that are published and read by fans all over. If you would like to order any of her books my suggestion would be to go to Amazon or or a similar site and type in her name.

NOTE: When I decided to do a page that revealed references, in-jokes,missing chapters, changed ideas etc. I decided that I wanted to know for sure if it was based on one of Futuregirl's stories as I haven't been there in ages. Upon finding the site I was surprised to find a rather resonable request from Futuregirl that her permisson be asked to make references to her stories. Out of respect for her wishes I have changed the dream sequence so the reference to her BTTF story is no longer present.

The line where Marty says he Probably woke the dead is a reference to his line about he and Doc waking the dead in BTTF 3.

Police Academy 10 is a reference to the in-joke in BTTF 2 where Jaws 18 was advertised.

And obviously the time-travel movie that Doc thinks about taking Marty to after the adventure is over is a reference to BTTF.

Forsythe J. Jones, the guy who drives the Manure truck is a double reference. The first is a reference to P. Jones in the BTTF movies who is the manure trucker in BTTF 1&2 and whose descendant is also a manure hauler in BTTF 3. The second reference is to Jughead P. Jones from Archie comics whose real name happens to be Forsythe.

Jughead is also my favorite character.

The speeding maniac who destroys Jones Truck and causes a chain reaction that ends up in the destruction of Doc's car was originally going to be revealed to be Dixon. The reheaded bully from the 1950's in BTTF 1.(he's the guy who cut in on George and Lorraine at the dance before George shoved him away) I decided to cut that idea because it really didn't seem to matter nor did it help the story.

Chapter 5:

The kind Hover-Technician named Optimus Prime was named after the leader of the heroic Transformers from the popular eighties action cartoon.

The character Shemp Ramsey is an almost exact reference to the character of the same name(and who wore rocket boots and a steel combat suit as well) PLAYED BY Hulk Hogan in the movie Suburban Commando. The movie co-stars Christopher Lloyd.

The action scene where the street thugs shoot Ramsey with his own ice gun only to discover he drank "anti-freeze" is also a reference to a similar scene in Suburban Commando, as is the scene with the bar bending duel.

Shemp's shop "Classy Freddie Blassie's Classy Cars" is named after Shemp's "hero" Classy Freddie Blassie. A legendary wrestling star.

Now there are really Red Deloreans but I was actually using it as a personal in joke to another fan-fiction written by someone else.

Chapter 6:

As it was pointed out in the story, the four thugs who attacked Doc are all named after characters/real people from the 1980's.

There was actually supposed to be an extended scene here where there was a gunfight Jason has with the cops inside the mall, and he was going to shoot a rocket Launcher. Being a lousy aim he would miss the cops and blow up the entire face of the courthouse thus destroying the clock and injuring several townspeople including the mayor. However the more I thought about it the more I thought that some readers may think it was a reference or may try to compare it to the horrible event of Sept. 11 2000.

Thus it was cut.

Chapter 7.

The Chapter's title is a reference to a poular series of sci-fi books I've heard of.

Chapter 8:

The name Bickerstaff, is a reference to the man who wrote Gulliver's Travels. He hated astroligers and so he used a new pen name Bickerstaff to play a prank on them.

The "Little Patch Of Heaven" Ranch is a nod to Disney's movie Home On The Range.

Chapter eight was originally going to have Marty at a halloween party in the 1880's , where he got up on stage and sang "Thriller" and dance like Micheal Jackson until the other townspeople ended up joining him. It was going to be a hilarious bit of fun but I decided to cut it for time reasons.


End file.
